


Blood Oath

by Catw00man



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: fma_fic_contest, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catw00man/pseuds/Catw00man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy has a promise he will keep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Oath

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually my FIRST ever posted FMA fic. I had always been a fan of the first series, but when I got into Brotherhood I was floored by the episode where Roy faced Lust. Mustang was always a favorite character of mine, but after seeing that episode he won me over anew. I just hope this little drabble does that scene justice.
> 
> Written for the [fma_fic_contest](http://fma-fic-contest.livejournal.com) where it took 3rd place for the prompt: _Specific Page/Episode._ I chose the Brotherhood Episode: Death of the Undying.

  


“Jean. Hey, answer me. Havoc! You can’t die…not yet, not before I do. Havoc…” 

Havoc’s face down in a pool of blood and he knows time’s running out. He reaches for the knife in Jean’s boot and carves his array into his hand. 

_“I’ll protect all those I can. I’ll protect what’s important.”_

Havoc can’t die. Not while he still draws breath. He made a promise in Ishval and he _will_ honor it. 

Roy tears Havoc’s uniform with the blade and closes his eyes as he picks up the lighter. How many of his subordinates will he have to maim this way? How many scars will he need to inflict? 

Even unconscious Jean cries out from the pain, but he’ll live. Roy grits his teeth and pushes to his knees. He tears his own shirt open and press his hand to his side. 

His scream echos through the room adding his agony to the blood stained walls. The pain is dragging him down, pulling at his mind and beckoning him into the sweet arms of unconsciousness. 

_No_. 

Hawkeye is still out there. 

He must protect her too. 

Roy sees her face twist in pain as the homunculus skewers his Lieutenant and it spurs him to his feet. Jean will be alright. There’s no guarantees for Hawkeye. 

He _will_ find her. 

Roy presses his hand to his side. He tastes blood on his tongue but still he forces himself forward a step at a time. 

_No one_ is dying tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and concrit are always loved and appreciated. :-)


End file.
